Loving a Stranger
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: *COMPLETED* Heero finds one of Hotaru's old belongings and recognizes them as his favorites. He sets out to find Hotaru and talk to her, but wherever he goes, she is always ahead of him, so they never meet. When theymeet; it's not what he expected.
1. Chapter 1-Finding what you were looking ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
More Detailed Summary: Heero finds one of Hotaru's old belongings and recognizes them as his favorites. He sets out to find Hotaru and talk to her, but wherever he goes, she is always ahead of him, so they never meet. Then they do meet; it's not at all what he expected.  
  
This is based on an episode of Boy Meets World, and a short story that I read in English.lol. However, I changed the ending.  
  
Timeline is sort of a merge between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. Everything has occurred from Sailor Moon except for Crystal Tokyo, and most of the things have happened from Gundam Wing. The pilots are still getting missions, but they are more low-key in the fact that they are acting like peacekeepers without their gundams. They ride airplanes. Places like California and New York are just like in the year 2002, right now.  
  
Loving A Stranger  
  
Heero pulled out a small list and read it over in his mind. Walking all over the bookstore, he finally found all four of the books that his friends requested. He passed by some empty couches and chairs, when he noticed an abandoned purse. Looking around, he saw that no one was there except for him and the people at the cash register. Without a second thought, he took the black leather purse from the sofa and took it with him to the checkout.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know who this purse belongs to?" He inquired. The man behind the counter reached inside the purse and pulled out the small wallet, and then showed him the identification card. Heero took it and looked at the name. "Do me a favor and give it back to her. The store does not have a lost and found pile." Nodding his head and taking his plastic bag that held the books, Heero grabbed the purse and stepped outside the shop.  
  
"I'm leaving." Heero quietly announced to the other four occupants in the room. Trowa nodded and continue to read his book on acrobatics while Duo asked, "Why did the Perfect Soldier cross the road?" When no one answered, he replied, "Cause he felt like it!" Quarte politely laughed at Duo's attempt at a joke while Wufei just took out his sword and proceeded to cut off Duo's braid for ruining the silence. Heero shook his head in mild frustration and headed out the door. He put on his black leather jacket when he felt the cold weather start to nip his face. Meanwhile, his mind was going over the things that he had found that morning  
  
***Flashback*** Heero stepped into his room and emptied out the contents of the purse on his bed, as he began to analyze the person who owned it. Looking at the array of items, he picked them up, one at a time. First came the closed package of MMK chocolate chip cookies. (A/N: The company name is Mother Makoto Kino.she wanted to be a cook, right? Well, now she owns a factory for cookies and brownies!) In the back of his mind, he remembered how much he liked eating that brand of cookies with his coffee. The next item was a CD case entitled, "Relaxing Pieces of Music" by the violinist Michiru Kaiou and accompanying pianist, Haruka Ten'ou, also known as the race car driver who won the national champs that year. Cocking his head to the side, Heero got up from his position on his bed and walked over to his CD collection. From the group, he pulled out an exact copy of the group and noted absentmindedly that they shared the same musical taste. Next, he found an old ticket stub to one of Professor Ami Mizuro's lectures and pulled out his own battered stub from his wallet. Whenever he picked up an item, he recalled that he had one just like it, or had the same style. He piled everything back into the purse and set it on the floor next to the door.  
  
***Flashback Ends*** "Yes?" Asked a tall man. Heero pulled out the purse and showed it to the man. "Does a Hotaru Tomoe live here? I found her purse and I would like to return it to her" The man nodded and invited him in the house. As he waited on the sofa, he saw the man walk out the door. The next instant, he ran back in with a blonde girl clinging to his arm. "Um.this guy found a purse." He quickly explained to the girl. "Are you Hotaru Tomoe?" He ventured. Shaking her head rapidly, she introduced herself. "My name is Usagi, and this is my boyfriend Mamoru." Heero sighed in relief. Usagi cocked her head to the side and asked, "Are you disappointed?" He shook his head no. Suddenly, Mamoru became defensive and asked, "Are you saying that you wouldn't go out with Usagi?" Without hesitation, he answered, "Yes, I wouldn't go out with her. She reminds me too much of one of my stalkers. Why? What are you going to do about it?" Mamoru pulled out a rose and immediately transformed to Tuxedo Mask. He held up a sharpened rose and smirked. Heero's face showed no emotion, but in his mind he was thinking, "Is he serious? He's going to hurt me with that.ROSE? Why did he have to transform? Can't he just fight me?" Mamoru threw the rose at Heero whom just pulled out his gun and shot it away. He retorted, "That was an attempt to harm me. I kill all living things that threaten me." He shot his gun once more and it pierced his cape. Usagi gasped at the hole that the bullet had caused. "That's supposed to block all attacks!" She exclaimed, still shocked. Mamoru just scowled and de-transformed. "Follow me." Mamoru commanded, in a gruff voice. Heero smirked. "Understood." His now cold voice had startled Usagi. She skipped after her boyfriend and then attached herself once more to his arm. Heero calmly walked down the hall, glancing at the framed photographs that lined the walls. He made a double take when he saw a group picture. In it, he saw Usagi, Mamoru, a small pink haired kid, a green haired lady, Professor Ami, the owner of the Makoto Cookie industry, the famous singer Minako Aino, the weather forecaster Rei Hino, a girl with violet-eyes, Michiru Kaiou, and the race car driver Haruka Ten'ou. He raised an eyebrow. These people obviously had connections. He entered a bedroom, and was surprised to see all of the people in the picture except for the violet-eyed girl and the pink haired girl. Usagi kindly introduced him.  
  
"This guy found Hotaru's purse." Mamoru sulkily added, "He shot a hole through my cape." At that, Haruka jumped up and ran up, blocking him, while screaming, "YOU ARE NOT GOING NEAR HER IF YOU HAVE A GUN!" Michiru calmly got up and placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka backed off, but glared at Heero, just the same. Makoto remembered something and announced it to the group. "Hotaru and Rini will be late because I asked her to grab a couple more things before she left." At that moment, the back door burst open and everyone heard the sound of car keys thrown on the table and the ruffling of plastic bags being set on the table. Haruka became frantic again and exclaimed, "GET OUT OF HERE! THERE IS A GUY LOOKING FOR YOU! . Oh yeah.he has a gun."  
  
In the kitchen, Hotaru sensed an evil presence and quickly transformed to Sailor Saturn. Rini did the same. As Sailor Chibi-Moon dashed out the door, Hotaru went to the hall. She ran into the room and proclaimed, "Monster! Park! Sailor Senshi! BE THERE!" Saturn leaped out the window, and everyone looked at each other.nervous. Heero raised an eyebrow. "Uh.we have to go." Excused Ami. Usagi deeply sighed and told him, "We're the sailor senshi, you just heard what Saturn told us, just wait here, okay?" Minako glared at Usagi. Mamoru blocked her and said, "I blew it when I transformed. Just don't get mad at my Usako." Heero walked out the door and waited in the living room. Thirty minutes later, several tired girls entered the building. Rei looked at him and let out an exasperated breath. "You're still here?" Having a confused look on his face, he answered, "I was told to wait." Haruka glared at him and then turned her back while whispering a few words to Mamoru. When he turned around, he had an evil smirk on his face. "Haruka says that you won't be able to meet Hotaru because they have to leave right now. She does thank you for returning the purse though." Heero snapped his head to look at the others and saw that Michiru, Haruka, and the green haired lady was gone. Rolling his eyes, he stepped out the door. As he stepped out the door, the pink haired little girl ran up to him. "Excuse me, sir." Turning around, he answered, "Yes?" She handed a scrap of paper to him and he read it.  
  
"Dear Rini, the Outers and I are leaving for California tonight. There is something big going on, and we are needed there. Please be safe! Below is the address of the mansion that Setsuna set up for us. ~Hotaru"  
  
Heero quickly copied the address and handed it back to the pink haired girl, or, Rini, as he now knew. "Thanks." He said. The girl gave a lopsided grin and replied, "It's okay. I feel bad because daddy doesn't seem to like you very much." Heero nodded and walked off, while thinking of who her dad could have been.  
  
"Welcome back home, Heero." Quarte politely said. Heero nodded and headed back to his laptop. The slight flashing of the button motioned to Heero that he had e-mail. The sudden absence of the sound of his fingers on the keyboard made all the other pilots look up. "What is it, Heero?" Duo asked. "We have a mission." The four boys got up and crowded around Heero's chair.  
  
"It's in California.how odd.no matter. I will inform the servants in my estate there that we will be staying there for a while." Quarte announced, and then left to make the phone call. The other pilots went up to their rooms to pack up, for they needed to be there the next day. Heero booked five plane tickets to California, and then went to his own room to take a shower. He needed sleep.  
  
***In California*** "Haruka-papa, why did you tell me not to meet the man that found my purse?" Michiru looked up from her book and added, "You really don't need to call her that anymore, Setsuna aged you." Haruka answered, "Nah, I like it. It shows my superiority to all the guys that show up wanting to date Taru- chan! Anyway, that guy had a gun." Hotaru rolled her eyes, knowing that that was not the real reason.  
  
***The mansion across the street*** "EVERYONE WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY!" Yelled Duo. A few seconds later, Wufei showed up at the door holding his sword. Duo yelped and then took off the opposite direction. The next second, Heero was out of his door and was holding a gun to Duo's head. Quarte ran out and pushed Heero's gun aside. "Duo, it's five in the morning. Couldn't you have just asked one of the servants to make you something?" The braided boy shrugged. He then walked back to his room to get changed. Wufei just shook his head and walked back into his room to get changed as well. Before Quarte left, Heero called out to him. "Can you tell me where this address is?" He asked. Quarte listened to the house number and street name and then announced, "It's the mansion across the street from us." Heero nodded and then decided to get changed. As Quarte headed back inside, one of his servants handed him a cup of tea. Nodding his thanks, Quarte took his tea inside with him, sipping occasionally as he headed inside his closet to find something to wear. (Remember, they are in their Pajamas.lol)  
  
***That Evening*** "Mission accomplished." Heero stated. As he walked back to the mansion with the other guys, his eye caught the house across the street. Looking back, he made a mental note to pay Hotaru a visit the next day. "Where are you going Heero?" Duo asked. Heero turned back around and coldly answered, "Sleep." The pilots said nothing more to him as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
End!  
  
Author's notes: Alrighty then! So, this is not what you will be expecting, believe me! This has many twists and turns, including email conversations, as well as people posing as other people. 


	2. Chapter 2-Reaching out and grasping air

In Remembrance of Me-Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, I own Titan and Rhea. (Who reads these anyway?)  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
Hotaru was patiently waiting in the café with Haruka and Michiru. She was drumming her fingers on the wooden table nervously and kept glancing around as well as looking out the window. Michiru sighed while Haruka groaned. Hotaru was up and awake at 4 in the morning because she couldn't sleep, and so she spent hours doing her hair, clothes, and makeup. "God," thought Haruka, " why couldn't she just stick with wearing one outfit?" And if that wasn't the least of their problems.Seiya decided to drop in as well. It was very lucky of him to be at the fast food restaurant buying hamburgers; otherwise he would have to face Haruka's wrath. Somehow, Hotaru had managed to convince Michiru to come with her, and so Seiya immediately showed up, therefore making Haruka go as well. It had been a while and Seiya had new interests in Michiru, and not so much in Usagi. When Hotaru couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and proclaimed, "I am going to McDonalds to check up on Seiya-kun. Just be on the lookout for boys my age.and my brother. I'll be right back okay, Ruka-chan?" "H-hai." came her answer. So with that, Hotaru strode outside in search of her older friend.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion. "MAXWELL!!! GET BACK HERE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KATANA?!" As Duo tried to avoid the wrath of the Wu-man, Quarte, Trowa, and Heero were waiting by the door. Quarte was clutching the letter tightly in his hand. "Please calm down Wulfei. We are going to be late if we don't leave now, and it is not very polite to show up late for an appointment, especially if someone else is buying you a meal." With the mention of food, Duo suddenly perked up and started to make a mad dash for the door, wanting to eat as soon as possible. Quarte sighed.it was going to be one of those days. When Wulfei, Quarte, Trowa, and Heero were putting on their shoes, (A/N: In Japan and China, taking off shoes when you are at home is a tradition.) Duo was jumping up and down screaming, "FOOD!!! I WANT FOOD!" When it seemed like even Quarte was going to explode on the young teen, Heero wordlessly pulled out his gun and pressed it to Duo's forehead. That immediately shut him up.and so began the walk to the restaurant.  
  
At McDonalds Seiya was having one of the hardest decisions in his life.either getting a cheeseburger or a hamburger. Just then, Hotaru popped up next to him and said, "Why not get a cheeseburger, and when you finally decide, you can just take the cheese out?" (A/N: yes, this may sound disgusting, but you have to know that Hotaru is in a rush, not thinking straight, due to her nervousness, and wants to talk to Seiya.) After considering that option, The football player nodded and ordered his cheeseburger. As they waited for his order to arrive, Hotaru began talking to Seiya about Michiru and Haruka when two very familiar people entered the fast food restaurant. Rhea nudged her partner when she felt her princess's aura nearby. Titan nodded and they walked into McDonalds, finding a shocked star fighter. "Mr. Kou, it is a pleasure to meet you. Saturn-hime has told us about all those times that you protected her from the bullies at school and from her hormone driven dates." At that, Seiya mentioned that Hotaru was like a sister to him, so he felt responsible for her well being. The protector and the guardian nodded. They whispered a few words to the soldier of destruction and rebirth and left. Hotaru got up and pulled Seiya up with her as she whispered, "They're here." Quickly Seiya opened the door for Hotaru and they began to walk briskly towards the small corner restaurant.  
  
  
  
Haruka and Michiru were arguing on whether or not Hotaru would be safe with her brother's friends. Michiru's argument was that Haruka didn't even know who the boys were yet, while Haruka's was that she didn't want to give them a chance to hurt their little firefly. As if on cue, five boys waltzed into the shop. Well, actually, one ran in, one stomped in, and the other 3 strode in. Quarte looked around the restaurant. He was not very surprised to see that there were only two people other than themselves in the room, for this restaurant was known for their expensive food.their very expensive food. Trowa looked at the two people in the room, one had short, sandy blonde hair while the other had aquamarine hair that went slightly past her shoulders. The blonde one eyed them suspiciously, until he saw Duo. Somehow, he was more relaxed.but that didn't stop him from glaring at them. The other one welcomed them with warm smiles, and stood up to great them. To his amusement, the blonde one refused to stand up, and only did when she elbowed him. "Hello! You must be Hota-chan's friends. She isn't here right now, but she will be soon, so why don't you sit down?" Quarte bowed politely before replying, "Thank you." However, the group felt strangely out of place and did not make any intentions of sitting down, especially near the blonde man. (A/N: they think that Haruka is a guy, lol.hey, so did I!) Luckily for the pilots, Titan and Rhea choose to enter the restaurant at that exact same moment. Striding towards the large group, the members of the royal court recognized some of the room's inhabitants. The black haired man nodded to each person as he acknowledged each person when his partner said, "Greetings Neptune, Uranus, and Prince." This aroused further questions, and the guardian received quite a few curious looks. The quiet tinkle of a bell announced yet more people entering the restaurant. All heads turned towards the newcomers.  
  
Hotaru blushed a bit as she felt everyone's eyes on her and slowly walked over to the table glad of the support that Seiya gave her. In truth, Seiya was very distrusting of the five males, and put an arm around Hotaru's shoulders, just to let them know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. When they reached the table, Seiya smiled kindly towards Michiru, who returned the smile, but froze when he saw Haruka. "KOU!!! WHAT IN URANUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF TARU-CHAN!" Seiya winced at the yelling but turned to Hotaru asking, "Why didn't you tell me that the racer freak was here?" Everyone braced themselves for another loud outburst from Haruka regarding the name that Seiya had called her. But, before anyone could say anything, the waiter came in. The seating arrangement took awhile to figure out, because of Seiya and Haruka. Hotaru was the first to sit down, and Michiru promptly sat herself to the right of Hotaru. Haruka savagely fought for the seat next to her, and so Seiya sat at the left of Hotaru, ready to protect her from harm. Titan and Rhea sat themselves at a small booth nearby, so that they could listen in and not be in the way of their beloved princess. None of the boys wanted to sit next to Seiya or Haruka, but they knew they would be rude if they showed their dislike towards the two. Eventually, Quarte sat next to Seiya, who got the impression that he was too polite and too much of a gentleman to do anything horrible to Hotaru. Haruka saw Duo and motioned him to sit next to her. As Duo timidly sat in the seat, Haruka playfully punched him in the shoulder and said, "Duo, my man! How have you been doing?" Clearly not used to the "kind" side of Haruka, Duo just stared blankly at her. Haruka blinked when she got no response and then turned to Michiru whispering, "This kid has gone whack.has he been doing drugs? What happened to the quick-witted Shinigami?" At Haruka's comment, Michiru glared at her and elbowed her in the ribs. Seiya smirked. Hotaru groaned. This was nothing like what she wanted it to be. All she wanted was to talk to her brother and get to know his friends, not to mention settling Haruka's fears about the boys. However, this was turning into a nightmare. The group was strangely silent, as no one knew what to say. Thankfully, the food arrived and everyone got in a better mood as the aroma of his or her Lunch filled the air. Duo licked his lips in anticipation. Haruka, noticing this, let out a big sigh of relief. The Shinigami that she knew was a bottomless pit when it came to food. When the shrimp landed on the table, Duo hastily took the large serving spoon and heaped great amounts onto his plate, along with the other dishes. Hotaru noted Duo's behavior and a small smile graced her face as she remembered eating with her brother a long time ago. Quarte watched in shock as Duo literally inhaled half of everything on the table. He gulped, hoping that his comrade's poor eating manners did not offend his hosts. To everyone's surprise, Michiru was slightly amused, Haruka was grinning from ear to ear, and even Hotaru had a small smile on her face as they watched Duo stuff himself. Noting how often Duo kept going back for the lobsters, Haruka said, "You like those?" As Duo nodded his head rapidly Haruka signaled the waiter. Soon, the waiter came out with another large plateful of lobsters. Duo looked like he had hearts in his eyes and kept saying, "Thank you!" To everyone's surprise, Wulfei did not make a single insult to Duo, and Heero knew why. There was a special order of Chinese soups and noodles, and Wufei's mouth was so full from the food that he couldn't talk because Wulfei constantly kept eating. Heero ate his sushi and soba quietly, occasionally stealing a glance at Hotaru. Seiya, Haruka, and Titan made a mental note of this and continued glaring at him. Heero, however, was oblivious to their looks of hatred because he couldn't get a certain firefly out of his mind. When everyone started slowing down his or her pace of eating, Duo patted his stomach saying, "Boy am I full!" When Haruka looked at him strangely, he added on, "but I could sure use a dessert!" Seeing the satisfied look on her face, Duo made a mental note to eat A LOT whenever he was around her. However, this did not prevent Wulfei from muttering, "Stupid braided-baka doesn't know when to stop eating." Unfortunately, several people heard this and he got several reactions. Titan just raised an eyebrow; Quarte sent him a begging look that said, "Please apologize before we anger our hosts," Seiya turned his head towards Wulfei sharply and glared, Michiru frowned, Hotaru had a blank look on her face, and Haruka jumped out of her chair. Judging by the reactions, Trowa concluded that Wulfei did not say the wisest thing in the world. In the next second, Haruka had shoved Wulfei against the wall and had a hand around his neck. Before Haruka could continue strangling Wulfei, Hotaru had fallen out of her seat and had started to shake violently. Seiya, Michiru, Haruka, Rhea, and Titan immediately recognized the symptoms and ran over to help their friend. Heero glared at Wulfei who was panting on the ground, gasping for breath. His lecture would come later. Haruka looked back for a split second and spotted Wulfei. "You had better thank Hotaru for saving your butt when she gets better." She spat at him. Rhea frantically searched the area, and then she grabbed a glass cup. To the pilot's surprise, she smashed the cup on the table, and then drew from the destruction of the glass a small amount of energy and gave it to Hotaru. Hotaru immediately stabilized and then sat back in her chair, with the worried glances of her friends following her every movement. Wulfei, at the moment, was having his IQ at an all time low, and said, "Weak Onna." Beep wrong thing to say. Michiru was about to slap him, Seiya punched him, after literally sprinting from his chair to where the Chinese man sat, Rhea glared fiercely at him, Titan kicked him, and Heero pulled out his gun saying, "Omae o korusu." However, Heero didn't have enough time to pull the trigger for something made the ground shake violently and forced the ground to split, sending Wulfei crashing into the wall. All heads turned to the direction to see Haruka, fuming. Michiru gave Haruka a disapproving glance, but it was ignored, due to the fact that Haruka was mad beyond all reason. Walking up to where Wulfei lay crumpled, Haruka squatted down and demanded,  
  
"Why do you think that Hota-chan is weak?" "Because all women are weak." At that, Haruka tried to steady her breathing before saying, "Do you think I am weak?" "No." Suddenly Haruka broke out in an evil grin. "Well I got news for you buddy.I'm a girl." Wulfei's eyes shot open and he said, "WHAT?" Closing her eyes and hoping that Haruka wouldn't do anything dramatic, Michiru winced at what was about to happen. She breathed a sigh of relief when Haruka just said, "Better believe it, and you better start getting your act together soon, because this wont be the last time you'll see my face." With that, Haruka sent him another ground tremor and Wulfei was knocked unconscious. No one tried to stop Haruka from leaving. They knew that she was heading off to the racetrack to burn off her anger using her motorcycle. Hotaru placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder. She knew what she had to do. The senshi of tides and water formed a small ball of water in her hand, before dropping it on Wulfei's face. Seiya knew that she really wanted to chug the ball of water at his face, but she wouldn't let her negative emotions get in the way. When Wulfei still did not stir, Hotaru sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to, princess." A light voice said. Hotaru turned to Rhea. "Ah, but I must." With that, Hotaru leaned forward and placed both of her hands on his chest and concentrated. When Wulfei began to stir, Hotaru felt light and dizzy. She was lucky that someone caught her before she fell backwards. That someone was Heero.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I didn't expect it to turn out this way. ::shrugs:: Well, I hope you liked this! ::smiles:: 


	3. Chapter 3- Cousins!

Chapter 3  
  
Greetings from the chicken house! I am you're host, Mother Hen! Lol! O.o  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own myself, and Ethan is mine! You can't have him! So there.  
  
Loving a Stranger  
  
A small flashing box signified to Heero that he had mail. Unenthusiastically clicking it open, he was surprised to see that Hotaru had answered. His eyes scanned the paper. "Dear Heero, hi! It's nice to meet you. I am glad that you have a liking to the books that I used to own. They are my personal favorites, but since I have read them so many times, I now have them memorized. Perhaps when you are done, you could donate them back to the used bookstore, so that others could read it, if it isn't too much trouble for you. I never got to personally thank you for returning my purse. Thank you. I don't really know what to write, so I'll just go now. Besides, my roommate and I have a performance next week, and we need to practice. Thanks again, ~Hotaru"  
  
Heero stared blankly at the screen. Thoughts were being processed at a very high speed, and his mind was whirling. Wondering what he should do now, he made up his mind, before he could change it. Hopefully, he wouldn't regret it. Stepping into the kitchen, where Duo was happily eating ramen noodles, Heero cleared his throat. The pilot of gundam 02 swiveled around in his chair, so that he faced the perfect soldier. "Hey Heero." Duo acknowledged, mouth full of food.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Ten minutes later, Duo was sitting in Heero's chair, grumbling underneath his breath, as he typed out the email. "Stupid Heero.can't even type an email to a girl.doesn't even know what to say.why can't he do his own work? I don't even get anything.and if I refuse, he won't be very happy. Geez, I can't even get a break!" Finishing after another twenty minutes, Duo got up and stretched, restless.  
  
"I am officially exhausted." Alishia moaned, while collapsing on her bed. Hotaru dropped her shopping bags on the floor and fell onto the small sofa.  
  
(A/N: With all their stuff, I doubt that they could fit a sofa in their dorm room, but hey! This is fiction!) Hotaru's stomach growled, causing Alishia to giggle. "Hungry?" She questioned. Letting her hand fall over the side of the bed, she groped around for her backpack. When it was found, she extracted a granola bar and threw it over to Hotaru. "I'm going to take my shower." The dark brown-haired dancer announced. Looking at the clock, Hotaru figured that Michiru and Haruka were asleep, so calling them was out of the question. Lifting herself up from her comfortable position, she grabbed a few pillows and piled them on the chair, while turning the laptop on. Going through the inner scout's mail, she smiled softly, glad that her friends were doing well. As she was about to shut it down, the bathroom door opened, revealing Alishia with her hair still wet, and in her pajamas. Stifling a yawn, the brown-eyed girl walked over to Hotaru's laptop.  
  
"You missed one." She observed. As Hotaru made a double take, her roommate had begun to slip on some faux fur slippers, to soothe her aching feet, after putting lotion on them. "So.What's the email about?" Motioning for Alishia to read, Hotaru scooted to the side. "Yo! I'm Duo, Heero's friend. He's busy at the moment, so I'm helping with his fan mail! ^ ^ Oh wait! Let me get the form. 'Dear fan, Thank you so much for your letter. I am very busy seeing how I'm one of the most sought after men in the world. I also get 5000 fan letters a day and I don't have time to write to each fan personally. I would have more time; however, if I didn't spend forever making sure that my hair fell the right way, and gave off the messy, uncombed, and wild look. So I write up this form letter that has all my personal history that everyone has read countless times. I also don't answer any one of your questions. As soon as a letter arrives, I look at the return address and copy it onto an envelope. I then send the lucky fan, you, this form letter and an autographed photo from about 5 years ago. Sincerely yours, Heero Yuy.' By the way, Hotaru, the fan thing is a joke, and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Heero.he doesn't have my sense of humor. ^ ^ He wanted to tell you to break a leg at your performance, and I say that too. By the way, are you single? ~Duo"  
  
(A/N: The "fan letter" was something that I helped my friend write a year ago for one of her own stories. She posted it on ff.net too.)  
  
The two girls cracked up. "Is he serious? You have got to reply!" Alishia questioned, astonished by his blunt way of saying things. Hotaru nodded and hit the reply button.  
  
"Dear Heero, thank you for wishing us well on our performance. I enjoyed Duo's lively email, and it gave me a much-needed laugh. The weather here is dreary.full of gray clouds that cover up the sun. I wish I could just fly through them and return back home. Anyway, thanks for replying. It was sweet of you. ~Hotaru"  
  
"Dear Hotaru, Sorry about having Duo answer my mail. I hope he didn't say anything stupid. I just wanted to say that every gray cloud has a silver lining. You just have to know where to find it. ~Heero"  
  
***Time gap*** The small beeping noise awoke two sleepers at four in the morning. Thankful for her glow in the dark stars, Alishia pushed back her covers and stumbled over to where her cell phone lay on the counter.  
  
"Why me?" She asked, voice slurred and tired. "Who is this?" A few minutes passed, and then she began rapidly talking into the phone, suddenly very awake. "I understand, Delphinus. Send my regards to Aquila." She sent a quick glance to Hotaru, who was sitting straight in her bed. After hanging up, she grabbed her coat and opened the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She vaguely mentioned. The door closed behind her.  
  
By the time Hotaru's roommate got back to the dorm, it was already 7 at night. Hotaru was at the table, checking her email again. Out of the corner of her eye, Alishia watched Hotaru open her letter from Heero. It was obvious to her that Hotaru had a thing with Heero, whether they were friends or not. After seeing her face light up, she walked over to the table, where Hotaru was typing out her thanks for the flowers that he ordered her online so that she could pick them up without revealing her address.  
  
***Further into the future***  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, it can get pretty boring after a while, having no one around. It's not too late to get you a ticket!" Alishia mentioned, while packing her bags. Hotaru shook her head no. "This is your vacation. I don't want to be a burden. By the way, you can stay at my parent's house if you wish. Granted, Ethan knows how to behave himself." The last part was added as a joke, as Hotaru had witnessed upon numerous occasions Ethan's manners. "It's alright, Hotaru. Ethan has a cousin in California. I'll visit Haruka and Michiru to deliver your letter, though."  
  
***In California*** (The boys are still there. They have been getting a lot of stuff to do.) "Get the door, please, Duo!" Quatre's voice rang out. Though his voice was faint, considering how he was upstairs, Duo heard and complied.  
  
"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Alishia questioned, while looking at the paper that Ethan held. As the three stared at each other, Quatre's head popped up.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!" Quatre exclaimed, shocking Duo and Alishia.  
  
"Wha-?" Duo started to ask, but was shoved out of the way as Quatre ushered the couple inside.  
  
"We can talk later." Ethan assured, as he helped his girlfriend with her bags. Quatre led the small group into the living room, where Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were watching the news channel.  
  
"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Quatre began. "I am Quatre R. Winner."  
  
"Wufei Chang."  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"Duo Maxwell." At that, one of Alishia's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Heero Yuy." The other eyebrow shot up as well. "Could it be them?" She thought.  
  
"Alishia Henderson." (A/N: My last name is not Henderson. It is kind of an inside joke, just like how my nickname is Alishia.)  
  
"Ethan Holt." Quatre nodded, and then offered tea to Alishia and Ethan, who politely refused.  
  
"I guess you're wondering how I survived." At that, the blonde Arabian nodded enthusiastically. Sighing, the boy with the chocolate colored hair continued. "When the house blew up, I was outside in the backyard with Jacob. I was 14 when we got adopted, but our foster parents died from old age soon after. We took up their last name so that no one would be able to find us."  
  
"So who are you?" Duo questioned, still not understanding.  
  
"He's my cousin." Quatre explained. The boy with braided hair remarked, "You don't look alike." At that, Alishia took out her purse and fished around, before taking out a picture of a 10-year-old boy. His dirty blonde hair was gelled, and his bright green eyes matched his shirt. She gave the picture to Duo, who held it up near Quatre's face.  
  
"That's Jacob. He's Ethan's little brother." Alishia explained. Seeing the confused look on Duo's face, Ethan added, "My dad had brown hair and brown eyes. My mom had blonde hair and green eyes. She was the sister of Quatre's mom. Quat's mom had blue eyes though. Recessive genes or something."  
  
A sudden movement of the animal carrier stole everyone's attention. "I guess he's awake." Alishia commented, as Ethan rose from his seat to unlock the cage. Upon doing so, the door sprung open and a small kitten leapt onto his shoulder. "Hey Toffee." Alishia cooed, as she petted his head. Taking her attention from the cat back towards the group, her eyes met cold blue ones. Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Do you know Hotaru?" Taken aback by the sudden question, Heero blinked, regaining his composure. "I'm her roommate." The dancer added. "No way! WOW! You're way hotter than I though you would be!" Duo cried out, earning a glare from Ethan. Unfazed by the glare, Duo continued, while moving close to Alishia on the couch. "I mean, when Heero asked me to write the letter to Hotaru, I knew she must have been a looker, to get an email from Heero. But I guess she doesn't compare to you, huh?!"  
  
WHAM! A hard punch to the stomach rendered Duo immobile and Ethan quickly took back his place, sitting next to his girlfriend.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Alishia questioned, as Ethan put an arm around her waist. Nodding his head, he answered, "Sure was." Rolling her brown eyes, they once more clashed with blue.  
  
"So, you really are the Heero that writes to Hotaru each day." Alishia noted. Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Each day, Yuy? You write to her each day?" Throwing a glare at Wufei, he confirmed coldly, "Yes, I am Heero." A quick glance at the clock told Trowa that it was dinnertime, so he signaled to Quatre.  
  
"You two can stay here for the remainder of our trip." The cousin offered. Taking a quick glance towards Ethan, Alishia replied, "Thank you, but I want to go back as soon as possible, to make sure that Hotaru has a place to live. I'm sure you heard of the bombing that happened this morning. We'll spend the night, though."  
  
After dinner, Alishia locked the door in her temporary room. Setting her pajamas near the door of her bathroom, she entered the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"I'll go check up on her!" Duo volunteered, and he ran out of the room, towards the stairs. Ethan was fast at his heels, not trusting the blue-eyed boy. The others followed shortly.  
  
***15 minutes later*** "Have you no honor?" Wufei exclaimed, furious at what his companion had done. By the time the other pilots arrived at Alishia's room, Duo was picking the lock while Ethan was trying to figure out what was the best way to kill him. The click of the door gave proof that he had successfully unlocked the door. Duo threw open the door, narrowly missing the well-aimed punch towards his neck, as the other boys walked into the room. Instantly, a scream erupted in the room, courtesy of Alishia. All the pilots ran back out, Quatre blushing madly, Wufei suffering from a nosebleed, Trowa wide- eyed, Heero's face impassive, and Duo rubbing his head at where Ethan punched him. Hastily, Ethan closed the door, his eyes, blazing in anger and fury. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!" Ethan yelled at Duo. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SHE WAS CHANGING?!" He threw back. The door opened and a (now fully dressed) dancer emerged, eyes matching Ethan's.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! The imprints of two hands now temporarily tattooed Duo's face, where Alishia had slapped him.  
  
"You pervert!" Alishia cried, while Ethan's protective arm was wrapped around her waist.  
  
While Ethan engaged himself in a full-scale war against Duo, Alishia spoke to Heero.  
  
"If you are a bit as perverted as Duo, I'll make sure that Hotaru never speaks to you again." She threatened. "I'm going to sleep." The girl announced to the others, dragging Ethan away from the beaten up body of Duo.  
  
"You're hurt!" She gushed, as she examined his bloody lip. As she kissed his lips to stop the bleeding, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre turned and walked away, giving the couple some privacy. Duo, however, was whining.  
  
"Hey! I'm hurt too!" Ethan broke the kiss to knock out Duo again, and then resumed.  
  
Downstairs, Heero accessed his email. Quickly opening the one sent from Hotaru, he scanned the letter.  
  
"Dear Heero, If you haven't heard already, there was a bomb at the building, and our dorm room is completely wasted. I'm glad that our stuff was already packed and at the new apartment that we were going to move into. Anyway, if you are still in California, it would be nice to see you. My plane comes in at 5:30 P.M. The terminal is B23. Wear a red rose, I'll wear one too. ~Hotaru."  
  
End 


	4. Chapter 4-About time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Many thanks to Rogue, who gave me a wonderful suggestions.  
  
Loving a Stranger-Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, Heero? Where are ya going?" Duo asked, as Heero attempted to sneak out the door at 5:00 PM. Alishia's eyes widened, as she dragged Ethan up from the couch with her. "I almost forgot! Thank you Heero, for reminding me!" She exclaimed, as she ran to grab her purse. Shortly after, Heero, Ethan, and Alishia drove out of the garage and towards the airport. As they ran towards the gate, the perfect soldier failed to notice that his two brown-haired companions were pulling something out of their pockets. Leaning against the wall opposite of the terminal, Heero eyed all the passengers departing. A small flicker of red caught his attention, and he made a double take. Almost approaching the girl, he noticed in horror that all the females following that teen were also wearing red roses, and they were all his age. Gulping slightly, he glanced at Alishia and Ethan, who were busy pinning red roses to their shirts.  
  
Glancing up, the brown-eyed girl locked eyes once more with prussian blue ones. Smiling reassuringly, she leaned over and whispered, "There is a really nice restaurant close to here, and our ballet company rented it for tonight. The only way you can get in is to wear a red rose and have your ID. If you don't have an ID, then your date must have one, which Hotaru does."  
  
Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he approached a girl and proceeded to ask her whether or not she knew who Hotaru was.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was wondering if." However, he never got to finish, because the next thing he knew, the girl had thrown herself into his arms and was choking him.  
  
"OF COURSE BY THE LOVE OF GOD I WILL DATE YOU BABY!!!!"  
  
"Get off him, Jessica." Alishia commanded, tapping the girl on the shoulder. Instantly, Heero found that he could breath once more. He watched in interest as his friend and his attacker conversed.  
  
"He's already taken. Plus, he's out of your league." Alishia explained. The girl, now known to him as Jessica, cocked her head.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that. What's his number?" Heero couldn't believe this. What was he, some chunk of meat ready to be categorized? Annoyed, he strode over to where Ethan was, and leaned on the wall next to him. Unfortunately, he was still in hearing range, so he heard everything that was said.  
  
"Let's just say he's better than those in rank A4. You wouldn't be with him even if you tried, being a W83." Alishia coldly remarked.  
  
"Alright then. So, let me guess. He's with Hotaru." Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. He is. How did you know?" The brown-haired girl inquired.  
  
"Well, everyone in the rank A is already taken, except for the firefly. Anyway, where is your guy?"  
  
Alishia sighed, not really wanting to introduce her boyfriend, knowing that he'll be "displayed." Rolling her eyes at the stupid system, she quickly pointed him out.  
  
"Oh. My. GOD. That is some FINE guy you got there. A2 if you ask for my opinion." Jessica gushed. Alishia narrowed her eyes. With an ice-cold voice, she replied, "Well I didn't ask you're your opinion. Where is Hotaru?"  
  
Clearly scared out of her wits, Jessica meekly answered, "She said that she was going to leave the moment that the plane landed, said something about a cat." Alishia smiled, turned around, and then dragged Ethan and Heero out of the airport.  
  
"Hotaru just told me what she's going to do." She stated. Ethan looked at her oddly. "Since when did you talk to her?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't. Hotaru passed on a message to Jessica to give to me. It's a code."  
  
Upon entering the restaurant, they were lead to their table. A slight movement out of the corner of her eye caught Alishia's attention.  
  
"Hey Ru-chan!" The brown-haired dancer exclaimed, causing Hotaru to turn around quickly.  
  
"Shi-chan!" Hotaru yelled, hugging her friend excitedly. Ethan and Heero watched with sweat-drops over their heads, as they witnessed two fairly excited girls gossip at a non-stop rate, rarely taking a breath.  
  
"How do they do that?" Heero whispered. At that, Ethan just shrugged.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe, may I present to you, Heero Yuy."  
  
End  
  
Yes, I know that this is a short chapter. Don't worry! The next chapter will be very very very long! 


	5. Chapter 5-Ending

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also do not own some hot bishies from Magic Knight Rayearth and Rurouni Kenshin, though sometimes I wish I did.

A/N: Well now…let's review. This story, once I finish this chapter, will be COMPLETED! ^_^ Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed your opinions meant so much to me. ::hugs::

Mood song: It's Raining Men-Geri Halliwell version ^_^;; Then, it changes to Madonna's "Material Girl" lol… After that, it's Aerosmith's "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)"

Loving a Stranger-Chapter 5-a.k.a- LAS-C5

"Hotaru Tomoe, may I present to you, Heero Yuy." 

Hotaru quickly looked in different directions, trying to spot the him. Her deep violet eyes set on a young man much taller than her. Shyly smiling as he began to approach her, she blushed as he kissed her hand. Alishia, on the other hand, was glaring at the messy-haired brunette. 

"SANOSUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Looking up swiftly, Sanosuke made eye contact with the young ballerina who was about to pop a vein. Smiling widely, he nodded his greeting and apologized. "Hey! I'm sorry for not greeting you first…but I didn't think that you missed me **that** much…" Easily making his way to the brown-eyed girl, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and was about to make another move on her when…

****

Wham. A second later, Sanosuke Sagara was lying face down on the ground, his position now taken over by the jealous boyfriend. Clearing her throat, she began the introduction again, but to her dismay, Heero was nowhere to be found. Slightly snarling at the sudden disappearance, she smiled apologetically to Hotaru.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, Hotaru. He'll show up for the dinner." Reassured Alishia, gesturing towards the banquet table. Suddenly a song filled the air, via the sound system. Holding out his hand, Ethan led his dancer to the floor. 

"Dance with me?" Came a deep voice. Glancing to her right, she quickly memorized his handsome features. Lowering her head to stare at her glass of water, she softly declined. "I'm waiting for someone…I'm sorry." Nodding sharply, Lantis bowed slightly. "Perhaps we can meet some other time."

From the shadows, the pilot from L1 was feeling slight self-loathing. Glancing at his soiled boots, his worn out jeans, and his faded green shirt, he felt miserably out of place for the first time in his life. Never had he given a second thought about his appearance until now. Ashamed, his eyes shifted from Alishia and Ethan dancing, to where Hotaru sat, lonely. 

Across the hall, the patrons sat at the long table, observing everyone. A certain teal-haired woman sat with another woman with sandy blonde hair. Nudging Haruka, she motioned how she wanted Heero and Hotaru to dance. Rolling her eyes at Michiru, Haruka grudgingly stood up and pushed the heavy glass doors, heading towards her car.

"Put this on." A gruff voice commanded. Showing no surprise, Heero recalled the face as he was given the tuxedo set. A brief nod of thanks was given to Haruka, and then he left to find a bathroom.

Seiya sauntered over towards his pale-skinned girl. "Why aren't you dancing? I thought Taiki's cousin said that this Heero Yuy was coming." Hotaru blinked. "Taiki's cousin?" She echoed, unbelieving. Shooting her a disappointed look, Seiya pulled a chair out and sat next to her. "You didn't make the connection? Think about it," his voice dropped to a whisper, "the star senshi being related to the constellation senshi." (A/N: Another story for another time…) Using Hotaru's surprise to his advantage, he continued.

"Since I told you a secret, you need to tell me about what's been happening lately." Blushing again, Hotaru shyly told Seiya about Heero's emails. "But the thing is," she began, "we are just friends right now. I don't know if I want to be more, or less."

"The same goes for me." Heero added, pulling up a chair next to her. Feeling more at ease with Heero, Hotaru nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you." "Likewise. Dance?" The prussian-eyed young man offered. Grandly, Hotaru allowed herself to be escorted to the dance floor.

***

"Have we decided what we are yet?" Questioned Hotaru, staring at the starry sky. Glancing at his violet-eyed companion, Heero ran his hand through his hair. "We'll be whatever you want us to be." Hotaru sighed and drew her knees to her chest. "I would like to get to know you better, Heero Yuy." Cupping his hand to her cheek, he stared at her intently. 

"The same goes for you, Hotaru Tomoe." 

End! ^_^ Did I pick a crappy place to end this?

Now…for the Author's thanks/awards! (I'll put up another chapter as an epilogue, with the awards for those who reviewed this chapter) 

Onii star gets the "Initiator" award…or just the "I'm Bored, Do **Something**" award because she was the main reason I ever wanted to post this story. ::claps::

Rogue Angel Barton gets the "I'm Special, so there" award, because she reviewed each chapter! ^_^ She also gets the "Dare-devil" award simply because she was the reason Alishia was placed in some ::cough:: interesting situations. ::claps::

Black Aura-Sama and Sailor Janus get the "I care because I'm a caring person" award because they reviewed 3 chapters each. ::claps:: 

Pisces*Angel, Kiana Darkk, and Seishi Sairensuno get the "Great support" award because they gave me great support! ::sweatdrop:: Er…they reviewed 2 times! Thanks! ::claps::

"Dark Shadow," "Firefly," "Lilac," Mintika, Firefly's Rebirth, "Dark," Ankle, "Jenn," Heart Soul, and Chibi-Hotaru get the "Responsible" award because they read and reviewed what they read. Thanks gals! ::claps::

Along with these certificates, here are your medals, plagues, and flowers! ::hands them out:: (Don't worry, I'm actually making little icons and stuff for you! ^_~

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! I love you all! ::kisses and hugs::

::waves:: See ya'll next time!


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
Well, this is a little surprise gift to everyone. (There were some of you who were unsatisfied by the ending.so.  
  
Loving a Stranger-Epilogue a.k.a. LAS-EP  
  
He was dead, and history was repeating itself. The other pilots were all at his funeral, though she didn't know them that well. Three hour after the funeral service only a few people still stood by the grave. Hotaru hugged Alishia sympathetically. Looking sorrowfully at Hotaru, she quietly spoke. "You should tell him how you feel before it's too late." The violet-eyed girl's roommate looked one last time at his grave, and then left the cemetery and joined up with a group of 16 others. Hotaru looked up at Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Each was bidding their farewells to the group. She bit her lip and drove towards the café 10 minutes away, hoping to find him.  
  
They were friends with obvious attraction, as Duo labeled them. Heero's eyes narrowed slightly at the brunette and then focused on his cup of coffee. It was raining outside and the pilot of Wing Zero found himself thinking of Hotaru, and hoping she was safe.  
  
The purple-haired senshi stepped on the brakes, causing the car to come to a screeching halt. Relief flooded though her, glad that Haruka had put on better brakes for her car. However, that feeling was short lived as the car next to her swerved out of control, hitting her car with so much force that it caused her head to come crashing to the side.  
  
Ami was working in the hospital that day, hoping to be able to get a break. But, she couldn't, not with so many injured and ill that still needed her help, she reasoned. She grabbed her bottle of water and let the cool liquid calm her tired throat. She had been shouting out commands most of the day to inexperienced nurses in training.  
  
The moment Hotaru was rushed into her care, Ami found herself breathless. Sending out all the other occupants in the room briefly, Ami shut the door and pulled out her communicator from her pocket. "Usagi! Makoto! Rei! Everyone! Hotaru's injured and she needs planet power to boost her healing! Hurry!" Silently, Ami added that if they didn't their frail senshi might not be able to make it.  
  
The rules behind using planet power were complicated and difficult, but it was necessary. Vaguely, a sudden image crept into Ami's mind, an image long forgotten, but welcome. She ran to a pay phone.  
  
Trowa's cell phone rang, and after he recognized the caller ID to be the hospital that Ami worked at, he picked it up. "What's wrong?" He listened briefly to Ami's rapid speaking and then handed the phone to Heero. Another moment passed in silence, the only noise coming from the other end of the phone. "I'm on my way." He confirmed.  
  
His reckless driving scared the other drivers on the road away from his way, leaving a clear path for him to reach the hospital. Leaping out from the ice cream truck, Heero dashed into the building and ran to the lobby where he saw some familiar faces pacing around. He stared unbelievingly. "We can't go in?!" He cried out, disbelieving. Haruka snorted. "That's what I said." Her hands balled into fist as she hit the wall again. "She needs her rest." Ami once again recited, as if not entirely believing.  
  
Suddenly, another figure burst into the room. She blinked in surprise at the small crowd already gathered there. Quickly, she strode towards Usagi, whom she knew could be in complete control over the rest. "Get her out of this hospital." Alishia commanded. Minako stared at her as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about?" Cried Ami. "Just get her out of here!" Alishia demanded once more. Sending one last look at Usagi who still hadn't made a move, she glanced over at Seiya. "Fine. You can her die. But I'm getting her out." With that last statement, she burst through the doors and proceeded towards Hotaru's room. Taiki and Seiya followed, eyeing down any person foolish to get in their way. By the time they reached Hotaru's door, it was already open with a full view of Alishia hoisting the sick girl into a helicopter out the window. Above them, an angry monster was throwing fireballs on the roof. "Stay out of this." She commanded. Taiki gave her one desperate look. "Don't tell Usagi anything about us and what happened to Hotaru." Just as she was about to leap out the widow into the helicopter, Seiya peeked into the cockpit and got a glimpse of another person from the future. Hotaru would be safe.  
  
Seiya and Taiki hesitantly made their way back to the lobby where the rest had gathered. "Uh." stammered Seiya, before running out of the hospital, Taiki in tow, away from the questioning Haruka.  
  
*** Violet eyes opened weakly, before closing tightly again. The pain in her head had lessened greatly. A ruffle of sheets was heard outside her room before a girl appeared. Hotaru stared openly at the young girl. She smiled slightly at Hotaru and then called out to another acceptant of the house. Quickly, Alishia entered the room. "Thank you for your help." She acknowledged, before closing the door. Hotaru locked eyes with her former roommate. "It's such a surprise to see you again. I didn't know we would ever cross paths again." Hotaru slowly got up from her bed, but stumbled slightly. "Be careful!" she warned, worried.  
  
"I know her, don't I?" Questioned Hotaru, glancing at her brunette friend. "She seems very familiar to me." Alishia bit her lip nervously. "I promise you'll see her in the future." 'Very far in the future.' She added silently. "Just in case you were wondering, after the car wreck, you were taken to a local hospital, but they didn't have the proper medications and instruments to help, so we took you to another place. You can go home now. Haruka is waiting outside."  
  
The moment her feet touched the hard pavement outside the house, Michiru and Haruka swept her into a large hug. As they drove back to the city, Hotaru listened contently to her parent's conversations. "But, I'm so glad that you are back safe and sound!" Concluded Haruka, positively beaming with delight. They reached their own house and she tiredly walked towards the door. However, a certain young man was waiting for her outside, on the porch. Energy suddenly flowed through her and she quickened her pace. Smiling, she threw herself into the open arms of Heero. Pulling him close, she whispered into his ear, "I love you." He stiffened and for a split second, she felt as if she would cry. She quickly withdrew her arms and proceeded to enter the house. He spun around and grabbed her left arm. "I love you too." Her heart stopped as the words sunk in.  
  
"You.you." Disbelief was suddenly pushed out of the way by happiness and her eyes lit up with happiness. He leaned down, and their lips met. Both felt utterly complete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
A/N: Did you like that ice cream truck part? ^_~ What a silly question. Well, I hope you liked this epilogue. 


End file.
